Crescent Moon Waning
by Auktober
Summary: Sephiroth and his trio of Remnants have the White Materia. They are now attempting to retrieve the Black Materia. AVALANCHE is the only force standing between Sephiroth and his goal. Will they be enough? What is Tifa's true significance in Sephiroth's endgame? What is Genesis hiding? Follows the events of the previous story. Two-shot.


**Author's Note:** If you have not read Crescent Moon Rising, Crescent Moon Waxing, and Crescent Blood Moon this story will not make sense to you. This story became longer than I intended; therefore, I have broken it into two parts. Today I am posting part one and by the end of the week I will post part two. Now I want to extend a thanks to HazzaTL3 for the awesome ideas. Remember if you have any questions I do not mind answering them. Alright that is enough of me, let's rock!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters of FF7 they, unfortunately for me, belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**Crescent Moon Waning**

An updraft of wind surged through Genesis and Tifa's hair as they descended to the ground. His booted feet touchdown to the cobbled street, without the faintest sound as he stood with Tifa clutched against his chest. She clung to him, hiding her face in his neck. Genesis stood, holding her, enjoying her intoxicating scent.

"As much as I enjoy holding you in my arms," the ex-Crimson General whispered, locking eyes with Tifa's hesitant gaze, "believe me I do; however we have arrived in Junon."

Tifa looked around, relieved at the prospect of placing her feet on solid ground. "Thank you, Genesis," she replied, pushing gently against his chest. He begrudgingly placed her on the cobbled road. She poked him in shoulder, receiving a raised brow from the ex-General. "… and the next time you want to grab me and fly off, I would appreciate it if you would ask me first," she snapped, taking a few steps away from him.

"As you wish my lady," he replied, dramatically bowing for her, "I will make it my duty to ask for your hand first."

Tifa smiled despite the situation, rolling her eyes away from him. Both warriors turned when Vincent and Yuffie landed a few feet away from them. The Wutai Princess fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk. Her shoulders convulsed violently as she continued to dry heave. Vincent kneeled behind her, placing his hands on her side and back.

"Damn it," she groaned, leaning backward into Vincent's chest. Tifa watched the young woman digging around her pouch.

"Are you alright?" Genesis asked, with a disgusted grimace on his face.

Yuffie pinned him with a pointed glare, stuffing a piece of gum in her mouth, "I'm the White Rose of Wutai," she began, walking over to the ex-General, "I'm as close to perfection as you're gonna get!" She finished, placing her hands on her hips.

"I should hope that the human race were not so doomed," Genesis scowled. He found Tifa walking around with a dazed expression. Creeping beside her, he placed a hand on the small of her back. "We can stop him, Tifa."

"Look at all of this." She whispered, "…maybe he is the Ultimate Destroyer."

"Do not despair, Miss Lockhart. They were merely expendable Shinra dogs."

Tifa snatched away from him, "They were people, Genesis, people with families."

"I know~" he paused, looking toward the west quadrant.

"He's still here," Vincent replied, appearing beside Genesis. The ex-Turk wore a bitter grimace.

"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!" A male shout exclaimed from the group's right side.

"IT'S GENESIS RHAPSODOS!" Another soldier yelled.

Tifa looked around to the see the remainder of the decimated Shinra Army. They approached them with their weapons aimed. Genesis held out his hand and Rapier appeared in his hand, slowly he stalked toward them.

"Genesis, stop," Vincent warned, "…lower your weapon."

"I think not. I have unfinished business with the Shinra Army."

Vincent whipped out Cerberus, aiming it at Genesis's temple, "I don't like repeating myself. This is not a quest for revenge. We are here to help them."

The redhead smirked, locking eyes with Vincent, whose face was indifferent. "You want me to spare them?"

"That's what he said isn't it?" Yuffie spat, holding the shuriken at his back, "We will drop you where you stand."

"Stand down men!"

The ragtag AVALANCHE team watched as Kunsel and Luxiere walked toward them. Kunsel offered his hand to Genesis, "It's been awhile, sir."

The redhead tilted his head, before accepting the man's hand. "Indeed it has Kunsel. So, you're a Commander now, I suppose."

"Yes, sir," he nodded, "I apologize for my men's abrupt assumptions, but it has been a trying night, sir." Kunsel murmured, looking among the other AVALANCHE members.

"Kunsel, I am no longer your commanding officer, you may drop the sir," Genesis smirked.

"Old habits die hard, sir." Kunsel smiled back but it barely reached his eyes.

"Sephiroth and his men struck us hard, as you can see," Luxiere commented, joining the conversation. "He's not playing around this time."

"We're going to stop him." Tifa said, taking a step forward. Luxiere and Kunsel both nodded, each offering their hand in turn to the rest of the group.

"It's good to know that AVALANCHE is on the job again," Kunsel smiled down at Tifa. "If it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have survived the first time."

Yuffie looked around, wearing a frown on her face, "Where did Vincent go?"

"After Sephiroth," Genesis replied, meeting Tifa's worried gaze, "You and Yuffie stay here and get all the information you can on what happened. We will return momentarily."

"We're coming with you," Tifa shook her head.

"Miss Lockhart," Genesis narrowed his eyes, "if Sephiroth senses too many pursuers, he will mask his presence, and I need to have a word with him alone."

Tifa grabbed the lapel of his Crimson duster, "Remember what Vincent said … this is not a quest for revenge."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, my lady." Genesis leapt toward the closest building, landing on the roof, and disappearing from view.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit," Yuffie mumbled, clasping her arms against her chest. Tifa frowned at the sudden pressure in her temple. Yuffie noticed the pained expression of her friend, "Teef?"

"I'm fine." Tifa lied as the pain shot through her skull, resting at the base of her neck. "I'm … fine," she groaned, falling forward to be caught by Yuffie, who eased her to the ground, cradling the woman in her arms.

"TEEF!"

* * *

_Tifa opened her eyes to the AVALANCHE hideout, in the seventh sector of Midgar. She found Sephiroth's looming figure at the center of the room. She watched him looking around the room with a grimace on his face. _

"_So this was AVALANCHE'S headquarters? This is the place where you managed to plan and cause Shinra so much trouble?" He asked his brow twitching as he took in the wretched room. "What a pity?" he replied, before locking eyes with Tifa. "Hello Miss Lockhart."_

"_Sephiroth," she snarled. "Why have you brought me here?"_

"_Because I desired to see you and to let you know that I have the White Materia," he sighed, frowning at a poster on the wall._

_Tifa's face fell as she took a step toward him, "So you killed Rufus?"_

_Sephiroth raised a brow, "He is alive for now. Why is he a concern of yours?"_

_Tifa remained quiet, scowling at the ex-Silver General. She took a step back when he stepped toward her._

_Sephiroth smirked, "I am surprised you haven't attacked me yet."_

"_I'm biding my time," she admitted._

"_Don't bother," he smirked, "I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know I'm going after Reeve now, so prepare yourself for what you might find."_

"_Leave him alone he doesn't know anything!" Tifa exclaimed._

"_Of course he does, I ripped it from Cloud's mind."_

_Tifa trembled with rage at the offhanded manner he referenced the damage he did to her friend. "You have no right to speak his name after what you did to him."_

"_Miss Lockhart I am not getting into this with you at the moment. I was merely paying you a courtesy by allowing you to know that Reeve might be irrevocably damaged." Sephiroth replied with a shrug._

"_Stay away from him! He doesn't know anything!" Tifa shuddered at the look she received from the menacing man across from her._

_Sephiroth frowned, narrowing his eyes at the object of his desire and obsession, "What are you hiding from me? You know the Black Materia's location don't you?"_

"_How would I know?" _

"_Miss Lockhart, you are many things but a liar is not one of them. Where is it?"_

_Tifa shook her head, "I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you. I refuse to let you destroy the world like you've destroyed me!"_

_Sephiroth's brows raised, before his eyes dropped to slits, "Destroyed you?" he growled, "Woman, I have showered you with my grace, granting you powers you would not otherwise have! You insolent, ungrateful woman." He snarled his voice was even and deathly calm. Tifa felt a chill run up her spine, from the icy rage radiating from Sephiroth. Taking a threatening step toward her, he said, "I will show you destruction!" He extended his arm, bringing forth Masamune, "Prepare yourself, Tifa!"_

_Tifa squared her shoulder, raising her fists at him, "I'm always on guard around you!" she spat. _

_Sephiroth dashed toward her with speed she could barely interpret. Ducking under the precise swing of Masamune, Tifa performed a succession of backhand springs, creating space between them. Yet, Sephiroth closed the gap as he swung the sword at her. She punched at him and he grabbed her arm, slamming the petite woman into the dojo mat under them. Dropping Masamune to the ground, Sephiroth wrenched her arm in the air, planting his knee in her back, while shoving her face into the mat._

"_Ah!" she squealed at the harsh way she was pinned to the ground._

"_I have been patient with you, Miss Lockhart, but even a god's patience becomes tested. You will know of the grace I have shrouded you in and you will be grateful!" he hissed in her ear. "Let me show you what I can do to you …"_

_Tifa yelled as Sephiroth plunged deeper into her skull, forcing blackness to creep into her vision. _

_***Crimson skies hung overhead as gray cumulus clouds sailed across the blood colored ceiling. The occasional streak of black lightning erupted across the ominous heavens. _

_Dragging her eyes to her surroundings, Tifa gasped in horror. "Oh my Odin, what is this?" she quaked, looking at the morose wasteland of Midgar. Endless mountains of concrete rubble and destroyed cars covered the space. Piles of bodies lie forgotten in the blood drenched streets. Flies buzzed, hovering around the decaying corpses, snacking on the deceased. _

_Tears burned the back of her throat as her hand absently tapped on her thigh. The harsh smell of decay filled her nostrils, threatening to make her sick. She heard a continuous whirring sound that put her on edge. Taking a few steps backward, she fell over more human remains, catching herself on her palms, Tifa looked into the dead eyes of Jessie. The petite warrior dangled over her once close friend. Quickly she got to her feet, her eyes falling on Wedge and Biggs, whom were in a mound of dismembered parts._

"_Oh," she shrilled, running from the scene. Shinra tower was in the distance, taunting her with its looming presence. The farther she ran the louder the whirring sound became. Tifa tripped over something on the sidewalk, falling face first to the unforgiving asphalt. The whirring sound was at its loudest and Tifa resisted the urge to cover her ears. Looking over her shoulder, she found Barret's gun arm. The machine gun continued to spiral, attempting to fire bullets that were no longer there. "Barret?" she whispered, crawling over to her friend's mangled appendage._

"_It's all your fault!" a gruff voice called to her. Tifa jumped to her feet, looking into the blackened eyes of her best friend Barret. She looked at what he was dragging along the ground and gasped. "Because of you Marlene and Denzel are dead!" he roared, holding the young girl for her to see. Barret tossed the dead child at her and Tifa dove for the girl, cradling the adolescent close to her chest._

"_Marlene!" she sobbed. _

"_You did this." A new voice spoke up, grabbing the barmaid's attention. She looked into the blackened eyes of Cloud, who held the Buster Sword aimed at her. "It is all your fault …"_

_Tifa shook her head, "No, I tried to protect everyone. I swear I tried my best."_

"_Your best wasn't good enough, Teef," Yuffie replied behind her._

"_You let me die, Tifa." Marlene whined in Tifa's arms, looking at her with lost blackened eyes._

"_Stop it," Tifa whispered._

"_You failed me, my beloved daughter."_

_Jerking her head around, Tifa found her father pointing at her, "Papa?"_

"_You let us down Tifa." Vincent rumbled, turning his back on her._

_Poor Tifa," Aerith whispered. Her chest held a gaping bloody hole in the center. _

_Tifa's mouth fell opened, "Aerith?" She turned her head at the pain stricken howl that flowed around the area, finding Nanaki standing in the distance, screaming at the blood colored sky._

"_Goddamn girl, you dun stepped in it this time!" Cid growled, flicking his cigarette at her. She bowed her head._

"_Stop it! Stop! JUST STOP THIS!"****_

_Tifa opened her eyes to the red mat in AVALANCHE hideout. Her body trembled with tears as she wailed into the mat. Sephiroth released her arm and she cradled her head, hiding her face from him._

"_It was only a vision. It wasn't real. I'm fine and everything will be alright," she tried to assure herself. "Keep it together. Everything will be fine." Fresh tears rolled out of her eyes as she tried to shake the horrible images from her mind. "Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine." _

_Sephiroth's face softened as he pulled her backward into his chest, holding her tightly against him. Her nails dug into his arm as she continued to quiver in his embrace. He kissed away her tears, shushing her as he rested his cheek against her head. Sephiroth sat back on the mat, holding Tifa between his legs._

"_I warned you not to try my patience," he kissed her temple. "I took no pleasure in punishing you, but you needed to learn of the benevolence have granted you and to appreciate it." Tifa continued to repeat her mantra and Sephiroth sighed. "You are safe now meus dimidium. It is over now. You just have to learn not to push me too far," he cooed, kissing her temple again. Tifa managed to get her emotions under control, leaning back, she allowed Sephiroth to comfort her._

"_What happened to you?" she whispered, staring straight ahead at the poster. "You were a good man once, but the moment you entered that mansion … you were never the same. What did they do to you?"_

_Sephiroth looked at Tifa's somber profile, pulling her even closer, erasing any space between them. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he whispered, "I was given a choice."_

"_What choice could have done this to you?" she croaked. _

"_I could either remain a monster, serving the corrupted Shinra Corporation as I always had or I could ascend to godhood, and follow in my mother's footsteps. I have taken her place on the throne and I am now a god."_

_Tifa met his haunted gaze, "But you had another choice, Sephiroth."_

"_Oh?" he quietly mocked her, "and what choice would that have been, Miss Lockhart?"_

"_You could have chosen to be a Hero, like you were already portrayed to be," she searched his eyes. He smirked at her._

"_Miss Lockhart, your naiveté is truly endearing. You have such an innocent nature, Tifa." He gently kissed her lips, brushing a stray tear from her eyes. Pulling away from her, he smiled. "That Hero was merely a construction built by the corporation's propaganda. The Hero you remember never existed."_

"_Liar," she hissed. "You were a good man when you came to Nibelheim."_

"_A monster obeying the commands of his masters," _

"_So why did Zack feel so betrayed if your friendship wasn't real?"_

_Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, "Careful."_

"_You might not want to believe it but you were a good man, Sephiroth, I know you were."_

"_How do you know?" He tilted his head at her silence. "No more of this discussion. It will only lead to more painful memories."_

_They sat in silence with Tifa allowing him to hold her. She began to question herself, wondering how she could allow Sephiroth to hold her so tenderly._

"_Miss Lockhart … where is the Black Materia?" His embraced tightened around her when she tried to pull away from him. "No, I did not give you permission to go anywhere."_

"_I don't need your permission," she growled, becoming still in his arms. "Why don't you just rip my mind apart like you did Cloud!" Tifa spat._

_Sephiroth nipped at her neck, "Because you are my chosen. I would never irretrievably damage you." He ran his lips along her earlobe, "but your friends …"_

"_Don't hurt them!"_

"_Who is out there with you?" He drawled, "… there's Genesis, and Vincent." He grinned, "Then there is Princess Yuffie."_

"_Please …"_

"_Then tell me the location of the Black Materia."_

_Tifa fought against his strong arms but he stilled her, "I can't tell you. Please don't hurt them."_

_Sephiroth pulled her head around to look at him, "You've made your choice and now I will make mine."_

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes, jerking upward in a winded frenzy. She looked around finding Yuffie, Kunsel, and Luxiere, watching her with worry marring their faces. Tifa grabbed her friend, "Yuffie!"

"Damn girl! You have to quit scaring me," she smiled at Tifa. "Are you okay, Teef?" Yuffie asked, tucking a lock behind Tifa's ear.

"Yeah, Sephiroth just contacted me. He …" Tifa trailed off, watching Yuffie's face scrunch in a pained expression, "Yuf?"

"My head feels like it's about to explode," she groaned, clenching tufts of hair in her hands. Yuffie slumped forward, landing in Tifa's arms.

"Yuffie," Tifa exclaimed, clutching the girl tightly. "Please, don't take her!" Tifa screamed to the sky. Yuffie convulsed violently before becoming still, revealing vacant eyes. "Damn you Sephiroth!"

* * *

Genesis caught up to Vincent, who was standing on a rooftop, searching the area.

"You took long enough to catch up," Vincent dead panned, continuing to scan the grounds.

"I had to convince the girls to stay behind. I need to have a word with my old friend."

Vincent spared him a glance, "This is not a quest for revenge, Genesis. Keep that in the forefront of you mind."

"Don't worry," Genesis smirked, "Tifa has already given me a lecture."

"Humph," Vincent replied.

Genesis chuckled, "What is your relationship with the Princess of Wutai?" The redhead was met with silence but he could see the tension in the ex-Turk's shoulders. Genesis shook his head, "Like father, like son I suppose."

Vincent glared at him and Genesis shrugged, "You know?"

"Of course, I do. I have known long before Sephiroth figured it out. You were denied a life with your son and I believe if he had you in his life, things would be different. However that was not in the goddess's plan," Genesis wore a cocky smirk. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the redhead. The ex-Crimson General sighed, "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

"Loveless Act 4," Vincent whispered.

Genesis smiled, "So you know it?"

Vincent was about to reply when an army tank sailed toward them. Both men flipped over the large projectile, landing on the adjacent building. The heavy tank took the roof as well as the top three floors with it to the ground.

"Now that isn't something you see every day," Genesis snorted. Vincent frowned at him. The redhead pointed toward an apartment complex three buildings over, where Sephiroth and the three young remnants stood.

"Move it!" Vincent yelled, leaping toward the complex. The ex-Turk and ex-SOLIDER landed in front of the remnants, who were shielding the concentrating Sephiroth. Genesis sensed that the man was very weakened.

"Hello boys, I need to have a word with your big brother." Genesis smirked, setting Rapier ablaze.

"So you are Genesis Rhapsodos?" Kadaj asked, "… you're taller than I thought you would be."

"Why thank you." Genesis gave a tilt of his head, "Sephiroth, a word if you please."

"I'm in the middle of something Genesis. Play with Loz and Kadaj until I am finished." Sephiroth remarked without opening his eyes.

"Oh you know how much I hate being ignored," Genesis took a step toward the foursome. "It really puts me in a bad mood."

Loz streaked toward him, punching the redhead across the roof. A shriek was wrenched from Genesis as he slid to the roof's edge.

Vincent locked eyes with Yazoo, who aimed his gunblade at the older man.

"Vincent Valentine, it is an honor to finally meet you, sir," Yazoo replied politely, with his typical monotone voice.

The ex-Turk's eye twitched at the startling resemblance and mannerisms between this remnant and Sephiroth. "Why?" he asked the teen.

"I believe you know why, sir." Yazoo fired on Vincent and he fired back, shooting the remnant's bullets away from him. "Impressive."

Genesis slid under Loz's punch, before leaping over Kadaj's swing, kicking the younger remnant into the other. The young men rolled into defensive positions, glaring at the redhead. A smirk tugged at Loz's lips.

"This will be much more interesting than those soldiers," the large remnant said, darting toward Genesis, who caught his calculated strike. "… much more."

"Stop toying with him Loz! Brother is nearly finished," Kadaj fussed. Loz glared at his younger brother, turning back to Genesis.

"Alright," he grumbled. Loz slammed his shoulder into the redhead's chest. Genesis flipped in the air, landing in a crouch. Looking around, Kadaj and Loz were no longer in front of him.

"Those little bastards are as crafty as Sephiroth himself."

"Yes, we are!" Kadaj announced, placing a foot in his back. Genesis sailed through the air to be caught by Loz, who slammed him through the roof.

The redhead smashed through the concrete, connecting viciously with floor beneath him. Frighten shrills reached his ears, from the occupants of the apartment.

"Well that was unexpected," Genesis commented as he looked through the hole he fell through. Looking to his right, he found a woman cradling her daughter. "Excuse me Miss, but Mr. Shinra will pay for the damages." Genesis bowed his head, before leaping through the roof. He raised his sword at Loz and Kadaj.

"Enough," Sephiroth said, opening his emerald eyes. He swayed and instantly Loz was there to hold him steady. "We are leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere, Sephiroth," Genesis called, walking toward the disoriented man.

"I don't have time for you right now, Genesis. I now know the location of the Black Materia; however, you should really check on your friend, Princess Yuffie, instead of arguing with me." Sephiroth tilted his head.

"What did you do to her?" Vincent demanded.

Sephiroth's expression was solemn as he regarded the older man, "What I had to do."

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man, before running toward the building's edge, disappearing from view.

"I won't let you hurt Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's face hardened, "What is your interest in her?" Tilting his head at the redhead, he watched the determined gleam in his sapphire eyes. He pulled away from Loz taking a step toward Genesis, who glared back. "How long?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you watched and desired her?"

"Perhaps you have suffered more than physical damage in your fight here, old friend." Genesis replied.

"For a long while then," Sephiroth smirked, "she belongs to me, Genesis. It seems that you are doomed to forever walk in my shadow, old friend." He hissed.

"I was never in your shadow." He spat back.

"Do you believe that you can stop me, Gen?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, taking a closer step toward Genesis, who matched his intensity.

"I know I can and Miss Lockhart will help me." He sneered at the silver haired man. "Especially with all that you have done to her."

"It is because of you that most of the damage was inflicted upon her." Sephiroth wore a thoughtful expression, "I wonder how she would feel about that?"

"I will stop you!"

"We shall see," Sephiroth challenged the redhead, "Let's go!"

Genesis watched as the remnants and Sephiroth flew away, he wore a pensive expression on his face. "Goddess, help me."

* * *

The AVALANCHE members were on a speedy course to the Sleeping Forest to retrieve the Black Materia before the silver haired tyrants. The team was rattled after losing another one of their loved ones. After Sephiroth's mental attack on Yuffie, she was immediately admitted into the Junon hospital; however, Vincent demanded that she be taken to WRO headquarters. Rufus Shinra agreed to make the arrangements and AVALANCHE left for the mission that would decide the fate of the world. The atmosphere on the Shera was somber, yet there was fierce determination burning in the hearts of all on board.

Genesis watched Tifa slaughter her fifth punching bag, in the airship's gym, located in the bowels of the ship. He could feel her agony and guilt through the metal door that separated them. The ex-General toyed with the idea of absorbing her negative feelings into himself, but thought better of it, deciding that would be overstepping his bounds. He shifted uncomfortably, sensing as his companion neared his location.

Weiss approached him, coming to stand beside Genesis. His wild white hair defied gravity, standing atop of his head, as bold and brazen as its master. Icy blue eyes widened, before a smirk breached his lips, watching as Tifa punched the bag across the room. Sand spilled along the floor until she picked the bag up, tossing it with the other four. She heaved another bag onto her shoulder, hanging it on the hook and immediately pounded her fists into it.

"Perhaps she is not as worthless as I aforementioned," Weiss replied, catching eyes with Genesis. "This little woman is the one the goddess speaks of is she not?"

"Yes."

"She is also the one you have been watching over for the past year?"

"Yes."

Weiss nodded his head, "Then she is the one who has stolen your attention and your heart."

Genesis's eye twitched but he remained quiet. The silence carried on as the men watched her take out her anger and frustration on the bag.

Weiss turned to him, "He will sway her to his side, through calculated manipulation because she is ignorant to the truth. You need to tell her. Tell her who she is, Genesis."

"In time, my friend," Genesis began, "she isn't ready yet."

"Will she ever be?" Weiss asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend. The ex-Tsviet walked away, making his way down the corridor to leave the man with his thoughts.

* * *

Tifa relentlessly attacked the bag without really seeing it. The haunting fantasy world Sephiroth trapped her in, consumed her thoughts. The destruction and swirling chaos of the dilapidated Midgar seeped across her mind's eyes. The corpses of the citizens of the once proud capital of the world, flashed against her mind. Their eyes wide and questioning their unexpected doom. Her friends and colleagues begged for answers that she was unable to give, blaming her for their fate. _Am I responsible?_ She asked herself.

"Is it my fault?" Her fist smacked into the bag, forcing it to swing in wild circles. "Is Sephiroth right? Am I a murderer?" She held the bag, leaning her forehead against the cool leather. A grimace slowly crept into her features with an agonized yell she punched the bag across the room. _That's bag number six._

Grasping at her chest, she swallowed the tears that were determined to be freed. Tifa sunk to her knees, pinching back a sob. _You have to remain strong … for the others. Pull yourself together Lockhart._ Despite her brave and encouraging thoughts, tears drizzled down her cheeks, remembering Marlene's small body in her arms and then Yuffie. _Oh Odin, poor Yuffie. What have I done? _The Princess's vacant eyes burned into her soul, tainting her with further guilt.

Tifa gasped, jumping to her feet and wiping her eyes when she heard the door open. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Genesis making his way to her.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of dawn, healer of worlds, dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Genesis spoke as he closed the gap between them. He stared into her glowing ruby eyes, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Tifa said, walking away from him, to pick up the ruined punching bag. She tossed it with the others. Turning back to the tall ex-General, she gasped finding him looming directly in front of her. "You move quickly," she replied lamely.

"Tifa, what happened? And please do not insult me by saying nothing," he frowned.

"How are you holding up?" she deflected, crossing her arms against her chest. "Seeing Sephiroth after all this time must have been difficult."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at her, "Miss Lockhart …"

"I don't want to talk about it, alright. How are the others?" Tifa made an attempt to walk around him, but he held an arm in front of her, hooking it around her hip. He dragged her back, making her look at him.

"Stop it," he demanded.

"Stop what?" she sighed, rolling her eyes to the ground. Hooking a finger under her chin, he tugged her gaze back to his.

Genesis's face softened, "If you only worry about your friends, swallowing all of their pain, who will swallow yours? Who will take care of you?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Genesis. The others need me and I will be there for them."

"Who will be there for you?" Genesis sighed, "Miss Lockhart, I am not merely decoration and brute strength. Allow me to be here for you. You are breaking apart inside and no one can see it but me."

"We're all torn up …"

"And you have seen to them now allow me to see to you."

"Why should I trust you? You said that you two were cut from the same cloth!" Tifa countered, taking a step away from him.

Genesis winced, closing the gap between then, "Because I have stated, I'm on the path of redemption and I want to follow the will of the goddess." He watched the hard edges around her face soften. "What did Sephiroth do?"

"It doesn't matter," Tifa whispered, looking away from the redhead.

Genesis clasped his hand around her neck, massaging the base, "It does matter because you matter, and never let me hear you speak such foolishness again."

Tifa gave a small wry smile, nodding her head at his demand. "Why do you care about what I feel?"

"Because you are important …" Genesis allowed the phrase to hang between them. They stared into the others eyes.

"Why does he want to take everything away from me?"

Genesis gave a sad smile, "That is his way. If he can isolate you, then your indomitable spirit will be broken."

"Oh …" she whispered. Tears shimmered in her eyes, "So it is my fault that my friends are being hurt."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him, "You are not to blame."

"If it weren't for me Cloud, Yuffie, and even Aerith would still be alive."

"Tifa," Genesis cooed, "… your guilt is unwarranted. You mustn't blame yourself. Allow me to be your pillar of strength. You can lean on me."

"What if …" she began, tightened her grip on him, clinging to his chest.

"Give your worries to me." Genesis felt her tears soak his shirt. "I will protect you, Miss Lockhart, with my very life," he whispered into her ebony hair. "You are not alone anymore, Tifa." The redhead sensed relief washing over her as she relaxed against him.

Tifa pulled away, smiling up at him, "Thank you."

Genesis kissed her forehead, before looking into her eyes, "I am here whenever you need me."

Tifa jumped away from Genesis when the door to the gym swung open, much to the redhead's annoyance. Barret's massive form entered, looking from the ex-General to Tifa.

"What's up Barry?" She asked, walking over to her friend.

The man stared at Genesis for a while before replying, "Just wanted you to know that Yuffie's at WRO, they are trying to figure out a way to help her and Cloud."

"Oh," she nodded, "What do they think?"

"It don't look good Teef, but they ain't givin' in. Keep ya head up," Barret looked at Genesis again, "We land in fifteen minutes." He turned back to his friend, "Get your gear ready. I expect we gonna have a helluva fight."

"Right, I brought that oil you like for your arm." Tifa said over her shoulder before walking out of the gym.

Genesis strode across the room, preparing to leave when Barret stopped him, with a hand to the chest.

"Whatevah ya got plan for Teef," Barret locked eyes with him, "I'll kick ya ass before I evah let ya hurt her."

"My intentions toward Miss Lockhart are benevolent I assure you," Genesis responded to the hostile warning.

"It betta be. All you need to do is help us get rid of your friend once and for all and disappear. Tifa is my best friend more like a little sister to me, and that girl has been through enough."

"I agree, Mr. Wallace, and as I stated, my intentions are benevolent. I would rather die myself than to allow anything to happen to her."

"Good," Barret snarled, walking toward the door. Glancing over his massive shoulder, he barked out, "Bring that ass, we got work to do."

* * *

Sephiroth sat on a bone of the ribcage of a gigantic animal that had long since passed, recovering the rest of his strength. He hated to admit it but Rufus's latest 'toy' might have killed him had his remnants not arrived when they did. The ex-General needed his power for the upcoming battle for it would be a fierce one. _Genesis, _he thought bitterly. A grimace tugged at his handsome features at the thought of the redhead. He replayed their conversation in his mind and anger pounded in his chest.

Peering up at the moon, he noticed that the red sheen it once had was gone. _The blood moon is waning. _He frowned at the notion of hoping that Tifa could see it too. Then he smiled, remembering the way she felt in his arms. _A perfect fit. Soon she will be mine and everything will be as it should be. _

Looking at the ground below, Sephiroth watched the younger versions of himself approach. From his position, he could see that Kadaj wore an angry scowl as he listened to Yazoo lecture him about something. Loz looked bored, rolling his eyes away from the bickering brothers. Sephiroth could not stop the grin that tugged at his lips. _I wonder, did I truly behave that way when I was their ages, _he thought with a snort.

"I know, Yazoo," Kadaj fussed, glaring at his older brother.

"You certainly do not behave as you do," Yazoo replied calmly, blinking in an indifferent manner.

"I'm bored," Loz whined, "Do you think the people we'll be facing, will be as strong as Genesis? He was fun to play with," he smiled. "… ooh, Tifa will be even more fun to play with since she has brother's power in her now."

"I do not believe brother will appreciate you playing with her tonight, Loz." Yazoo said as he hopped over a boulder in his way. Loz sniffled and a small wail seeped out of the large remnant. "Don't cry Loz. I'm sure brother will let you play with her another time."

"He should just get rid of her," Kadaj snarled. "We have the White Materia, why do we need her?"

"Do not let brother hear you speak about her that way, besides, what has she done to provoke such thoughts of malice?" Yazoo asked.

"Yeah," Loz spoke up, wearing a frown.

Kadaj shook his head, scowling deeper, "She confuses me. I just don't understand why she does."

"Hmm," Yazoo pondered. They walked under the bone canopy, arriving at their destination. The trio leapt onto the rib across from Sephiroth, kneeling in front of him.

"What were you able to find out?" He asked them and they looked among themselves before speaking.

"I flew overhead," Kadaj began, "… and was able to make out a small building in the middle of the forest. I believe that is where the materia is located."

"Yeah, and the airship will be here any minute." Loz nodded.

Yazoo held out a case, "I was able to procure a lunar harp. We are ready whenever you are brother."

"Excellent. Good work boys. When AVALANCHE arrives, I will deal with Genesis and Tifa. You will leave her to me. Do not attack her or you will be punished."

"You get to have all the fun, brother." Loz whined, wearing a sad frown.

"Don't worry, Loz. Weiss is with them and he is strong. I need you to keep him out of my way. Can you do that for me?" Sephiroth asked, chuckling at the joyous expression on the remnant's face.

"Is he really strong?"

"Yes," Sephiroth turned to Kadaj and Yazoo. "I believe that they will entrust the materia to Vincent …"

"I would like to face father," Yazoo spoke up, much to Sephiroth's surprise.

"Why are you so concerned about that man?" Kadaj spat, "… he's a weakling anyway."

"Mind your tongue, Kadaj." Sephiroth glared at him, "He is an honorable man, who has suffered much at the hands of the company he gave his life to protect."

Kadaj shied away from Sephiroth's intense stare, looking at the sandy ground below. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Kadaj you will be tasked with retrieving the materia and handling any other interference, is that understood?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Sephiroth looked to each remnant, "Good, we are nearly at the end of our journey. We must achieve our goals tonight."

* * *

Well that is that folks! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment to the Crescent Series. I should have part two by the end of the week. Thank you for all of your support.

~Auktober


End file.
